


Branded by fire

by daisy_illusive



Series: The month of erotic romance (with VAV) [2]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: El mayor placer, aquel que arde como fuego en la piel, siempre se encuentra en los pequeños detalles… y eso lo saben muy bien ChungHyeop y WooYoung.





	Branded by fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yo realmente solo iba a hacer una portada, yo realmente solo iba a escribir un fanfic… yo realmente no sé qué narices estoy haciendo, pero bienvenidos a la fiesta de los penes con VAV de nuevo. Espero que os guste.  
> Me he sentido muy atacada con el comeback y no tengo excusa, realmente no la tengo.

            Los gemidos llenaban el aire de la que, hasta solo hacía unos momentos había sido una silenciosa y vacía habitación, los gemidos de placer que salían de los labios de WooYoung que hacían que ChungHyeop se sintiera más caliente cada momento que pasaba, no solo por los gemidos, si no por los toques que las manos del chico le estaban proporcionando sobre su piel. Además de los gemidos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas o sus sonoros besos llenaban también el aire de la entrada como no lo habían hecho en bastante tiempo, ya que hacía semanas que no podían encontrarse de aquella manera y estaba seguro que después de aquel encuentro ardiente y fugaz, no iban a poder estar juntos durante otro periodo de tiempo largo. Por ese motivo, ChungHyeop estaba totalmente decidido a disfrutar de cada segundo junto a WooYoung, disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo y hacer que el otro se derritiera en sus brazos.

 

            ChungHyeop se separó de los labios de WooYoung, alejándose un poco de su rostro para poder observarlo bien. El chico abrió sus ojos lentamente para mirarlo también y, en sus ojos, ardía el fuego del deseo, el mismo que ardía en los suyos. Ambos deseaban más, estar más cerca, sentir más; ambos querían que el placer recorriera todo su sistema nervioso de arriba abajo. Era lo que deseaban y lo que necesitaban más que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que ChungHyeop no iba a dudar en darle a su chico el máximo placer. Se pegó mucho más al cuerpo de WooYoung, no dejando centímetro alguno de su piel que no estuviera en contacto, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios para volver a besarlo.

 

            Aquel beso fue mucho más profundo, mucho más lento, mucho más excitante que los que se habían dado desde que habían entrado al piso y ChungHyeop no había perdido el tiempo en pegar la espalda de WooYoung contra la pared para comenzar a besarlo, en aquel beso, sus lenguas entraron en contacto la una con la otra y el menor gimió dentro de su boca y llevó sus manos hasta su cuello para hacer que se acercara muchísimo más a él, ChungHyeop no se opuso a ello y simplemente siguió besando aquellos labios que lo volvían completamente loco hasta que se tuvo que separar de ellos de nuevo para volver a respirar correctamente. Pero separarse de los labios de WooYoung no implicaba separarse de su cuerpo, separarse de su piel, ya que dirigió su boca hacia la oreja del menor, para besar y morderla a su antojo, escuchando los débiles gemidos de éste, antes de continuar su camino de besos sobre el cuello de WooYoung.

 

            —Ahhh… _hyung_ … ahhhh…

 

            ChungHyeop no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar aquel gemido, mucho más sonoro, mucho más profundo, que había arrancado de la garganta del chico mientras besaba y lamía aquel cuello níveo que siempre tenía infinitas ganas de marcar pero que al final desistía de hacerlo porque las marcas en aquel lugar eran demasiado difíciles de ocultar. Dejó un par de besos más por su cuello y después ascendió por su mentón hasta sus labios para volver a tomarlos durante unos momentos, separándose de él mordiendo su labio inferior.

 

            No hicieron falta palabras para saber, cuando se separaron de nuevo, que contra la pared de la entradita no era el mejor lugar para seguir con todo aquello, porque los besos habían hecho que el fuego se comenzara a extender por sus cuerpos y con solo aquello no tendrían suficiente. ChungHyeop se alejó de WooYoung aunque de forma reticente porque lo que quería era estar más y más cerca de él, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se fusionaran y acabaran siendo uno solo por toda la eternidad. Tomó su mano después y lo llevó por el pequeño apartamento que él compartía con su amigo GeumHyuk, que no se encontraba en el lugar en aquellos momentos, hasta llegar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para no ser molestados.

 

           ChungHyeop no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pícara apareciera en su rostro en aquel momento, porque WooYoung volvía a estar en su habitación, después de tanto tiempo, y podían volver a acostarse. El chico se sentía completamente excitado por aquello y su miembro pulsaba dentro de sus pantalones, pero antes de pasar a aquello, tenía que devorar por completo el cuerpo del menor. Y WooYoung se sentó sobre su cama, acomodándose sobre el colchón y dejando hueco para que ChungHyeop pudiera colocarse frente a él, lanzándole una mirada llena de deseo que prendió fuego a su cuerpo ya de por sí caliente. Sin pensar en nada, se subió a la cama junto al otro para comenzar a besarlo otra vez, subiéndose sobre el cuerpo del chico, sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, su entrepierna endurecida contra la de WooYoung, pulsando. ChungHyeop reprimió la imperiosa necesidad de gemir dentro del beso por la corriente eléctrica que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando sus entrepiernas habían entrado en contacto y simplemente mordió el labio inferior del menor antes de volver a separarse de aquella boca que lo volvía loco.

 

            —Quiero comerte entero… —murmuró, mirando fijamente a los ojos oscuros de WooYoung, aquellos ojos que hacían juego con su pelo azabache y que contrastaban con su piel nívea, esa piel que se veía tentado a marcar cada vez que se encontraban de esa manera.

            —Cómeme… —replicó el chico en un tono de voz incitante y con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Y ChungHyeop no tardó ni un segundo en llevar a cabo su tarea.

 

            El cuello de WooYoung volvió a ser el lugar por el que comenzó, aquel cuello sensible que hacía que el otro jadeara y gimiera cuanto más usaba sus labios y su lengua en él, aquel cuello que le proporcionaba escalofríos de placer al chico y que había hecho que sus manos se instalaran en la espalda de ChungHyeop, agarrándose a ella fuertemente, hincando sus dedos en su piel, por encima de la tela de la camisa que todavía llevaba pero que no tardaría demasiado en quitarse porque su piel ardía y lo único que deseaba era estar en contacto con la de WooYoung para poder derretirse por completo contra ella. No obstante, todavía quedaba tiempo para que aquello sucediera, antes, tenía que disfrutar por completo del cuerpo del menor.

 

            Por ese motivo, su boca se alejó del cuello de WooYoung y se instaló de nuevo en los labios del chico mientras que sus manos buscaban el filo de la camiseta que llevaba y la levantaban, para dejar al descubierto su pecho, su abdomen trabajado, su piel suave. Se retiró de los labios del menor para poder sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza y después volvió a besarlos, volvió a jugar con su lengua junto a la del menor y volvió a quedarse sin respiración en tan solo unos segundos. Demasiado excitado, demasiado acelerado… pero tenía que poner un poco de freno a aquello porque debía disfrutar al máximo posible, guardar en su mente aquella vez, para rememorarla una y otra vez hasta que pudieran volver a encontrarse de nuevo.

 

            ChungHyeop llevó sus manos a los hombros de WooYoung, ejerciendo un mínimo de presión para indicarle que se tumbara sobre el colchón y éste lo hizo, tirando de él hacia abajo también, acabando los dos con sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro. Un débil gemido salió de los labios del menor y ChungHyeop sonrió mientras se volvía a alzar un poco, solo lo suficiente para poderse desabrochar la camisa negra que llevaba con facilidad y así poder sentir la piel de WooYoung directamente contra la suya unos momentos. Volvió a tumbarse sobre él para alcanzar sus labios y rozar levemente sus cuerpos, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer al entrar en contacto su piel ardiente contra la del menor, que también hervía y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas contra las del chico, frotando su erección aún con varias capas de tela de por medio.

 

            Un gemido compartido murió dentro de sus bocas y ChungHyeop acabó separándose de los labios de WooYoung para observarlo de arriba abajo con lascivia. El menor tenía los ojos cerrados y se lamía sus labios rojos e hinchados después de todos los besos que se habían dado, haciendo que ChungHyeop quisiera volver a besarlos, pero tuviera que contenerse de hacerlo porque no solo podía besar sus labios cuando tenía su cuerpo semi desnudo para él, sobre su cama.

 

            ChungHyeop se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de WooYoung para comenzar a besarlo, a lamerlo, sus clavículas, su pecho, sus pezones, mordiendo en ocasiones aquella piel nívea que en aquella zona del cuerpo era fácil de cubrir. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían encontrado de aquella manera que las marcas que había hecho aquella vez se habían desvanecido de su piel hacía tiempo, por eso, ChungHyeop siguió besando y mordisqueando su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo WooYoung rozaba con la yema de sus dedos sus costados y, a veces, le clavaba los dedos en la piel, cuando el placer era demasiado para él.

 

            Siguió besando y besando su cuerpo, bajando por éste hasta llegar a su cintura, donde la cinturilla de sus pantalones le cortaban el camino para seguir adelante y ChungHyeop entonces tuvo que detenerse de nuevo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sus manos viajaron a la entrepierna de WooYoung para desabrocharle los pantalones, quitando el botón y bajando la cremallera, dejando al descubierto la prominente erección de éste, todavía cubierta por sus calzoncillos. ChungHyeop se inclinó un segundo sobre la erección para dejar un corto beso sobre ella, todavía por encima de la tela, arrancando un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta de WooYoung, antes de seguir con su tarea de sacarle los pantalones por las piernas, descubriéndolas poco a poco hasta que éstos salieron por sus pies.

 

            La expresión de WooYoung después de que hubiera besado su erección había cambiado por completo y, en ella, se podía leer que quería que dejara de jugar con él… pero ChungHyeop tenía intención de seguir jugando con él un poco más.

 

            Una vez los pantalones acabaron tirados por el suelo, donde había acabado la camiseta que le había quitado antes, ChungHyeop continuó desnudando a WooYoung, quitándole los calcetines también. No obstante, dejó sin tocar sus calzoncillos y simplemente se dedicó a besar las piernas del chico, subiendo y bajando por ellas, aprovechando para torturarlo un poquito cuando se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona de su entrepierna. Sabía que aquello hacía que el chico se sintiera profundamente frustrado, pero le encantaba jugar con él antes de pasar a mayores, siempre le había gustado marcar su piel como si lo hiciera a fuego… al menos hasta que WooYoung se quejaba de aquello, desesperado por más, como en aquellos momentos.

 

            — _Hyung_ … —protestó—. Para de dar rodeos…

 

            ChungHyeop sonrió, cediendo a la voluntad del chico porque él también comenzaba a sentir que no iba a poder contenerse mucho más.

 

            —Está bien…

 

            Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de WooYoung para dejar un nuevo beso en sus labios, esta vez mucho más breve y casto que los anteriores, separándose casi de inmediato. Después, se estiró sobre su cuerpo, alargando su brazo hacia la mesita de noche donde guardaba los condones y el lubricante, mientras el menor aprovechaba para tocar su torso desnudo con la yema de sus dedos, siguiendo el contorno de sus músculos, en un roce tan suave como si de una pluma se tratase, haciendo que una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios mientras abría el cajón para sacar las cosas. Lo tenía todo bastante a mano, así que, no tardó más que unos segundos en coger un par de condones y el bote de lubricante; pero esos segundos habían sido suficientes para que WooYoung hubiera llegado hasta su entrepierna y hubiera desabrochado sus vaqueros.

 

            —Qué rápido eres —murmuró, inclinándose sobre el chico para dejar un breve beso en sus labios de nuevo—. Me descuido un segundo más y me desnudas por completo.

            —Deberías aprender de mí —replicó éste cuando se separaron, mirándolo con aquel fuego en sus ojos que llevaba allí instalado desde que se habían encontrado aquella tarde.

            —Hay que disfrutar durante el mayor tiempo posible —dijo en respuesta.

 

            WooYoung no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, obviamente, siempre fogoso y queriéndolo todo lo más rápido posible, por eso, el chico se alzó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y se quitó los calzoncillos para quedar completamente desnudo ante él. ChungHyeop tuvo que tragar saliva porque quería demasiado inclinarse sobre aquel miembro erecto que clamaba atención y comérselo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, WooYoung se había puesto de rodillas sobre el colchón y había llevado sus manos hacia sus hombros para hacer que su camisa resbalara desde estos por sus brazos y así quitársela. ChungHyeop se quedó completamente embobado viendo la expresión de concentración del rostro de WooYoung mientras lo iba desnudando, sacándole después de la camisa los pantalones y lo calzoncillos a la vez, impacientemente.

 

            Cuando su miembro finalmente quedó expuesto al aire templado de la habitación, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, comenzando por su espina dorsal y extendiéndose por sus extremidades. No obstante, poco tardó en volver a estar cubierto, ya que WooYoung alargó su mano para tomarlo y comenzar tocarlo. Aquella zona era demasiado sensible y ChungHyeop no tardó en dejar que un gemido surgido desde lo más profundo de su garganta se abriera paso y se escuchara en el lugar, porque la mano de WooYoung en su miembro era algo increíble —aunque era mucho más increíble cuando usaba su boca, pero por la aceleración del chico, no creía que se sintiera generoso con él para hacerlo de aquella forma—.

 

            — _Hyung_ … lo quiero dentro… ya…

 

            No, definitivamente no se sentía generoso para hacer aquello, pero a ChungHyeop no le podría importar lo más mínimo porque siempre, al adentrarse en el cuerpo de WooYoung, se sentía como si hubiera alcanzado el paraíso.

 

            Ambos se volvieron a acomodar sobre la cama, WooYoung tumbándose sobre el colchón y abriendo sus piernas para que ChungHyeop pudiera tener un mejor acceso y éste simplemente se sentón entre sus piernas, cogiendo el bote de lubricante y abriéndolo para dejar caer aquel líquido viscoso sobre el trasero del chico y sobre sus dedos para comenzar a introducirlos poco a poco, creando espacio para su miembro, que no tardaría demasiado en ocupar aquel lugar. El interior de WooYoung apretaba sus dedos inicialmente, pero poco apoco dejó de ejercer la misma presión y cuando un par de sus dedos se movían con facilidad, el chico finalmente los sacó. WooYoung se quejó, esbozando un sonido de inconformidad con aquello, porque sus jadeos de placer habían acompañado al internamiento de los dedos de ChungHyeop en su interior. Aunque éste no le hizo el más mínimo caso a aquella inconformidad porque en cuanto introdujera su miembro, todo lo que iba a salir de los labios de ambos iban a ser gemidos y más gemidos.

 

            ChungHyeop abrió uno de los condones y se lo puso en su miembro erecto, un miembro que pulsaba por atención y que estaba a punto de estallar en el mayor placer. Después de envolverlo, volvió a coger el bote de lubricante para echar un poco más sobre su erección para hacer mucho más fácil la penetración y le indicó a WooYoung con la mano que se alzara y fuera él quien se marcara el ritmo inicial. Llevaban bastante tiempo sin poder encontrarse de aquella manera y lo último que quería era hacer las cosas precipitadamente y procurarle dolor al chico, porque placer era lo único que debía de sentir. WooYoung se levantó y después colocó sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de ChungHyeop, llevando sus manos a los hombros del mayor para usarlo como apoyo antes de comenzar a bajar lentamente.

 

            Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su labio inferior estaba siendo mordido a medida que el miembro de ChungHyeop iba adentrándose en su cuerpo y éste no podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía dejar de observar aquella expresión de absoluto placer mientras él mismo apretaba su mandíbula, queriendo no dejar escapar un gemido, no tan pronto al menos, deseando poder alcanzar de nuevo los labios del menor, pero desistiendo de hacerlo porque así no podría observar la maravillosa expresión de su rostro. Cuando finalmente su miembro estuvo por completo en el interior de WooYoung, dejó de apretar sus mandíbulas y un débil jadeo escapó de sus labios, de la misma forma que lo hizo de los del menor, quien también abrió sus ojos para mirarlo de forma dulce, con aquellos ojos que seguían ardiendo por el deseo.

 

            El movimiento de sus caderas fue lento y suntuoso al inicio, mientras ambos se acostumbraban de nuevo a aquellas sensaciones que llevaban tanto tiempo sin experimentar y se miraban fijamente a los ojos, pero fue muy poco el tiempo que tardaron en hacerse de nuevo con la costumbre y, lentamente, la velocidad fue aumentando, la velocidad a la que WooYoung se movía y su miembro entraba y salía de su cuerpo, internándose cada vez más y más profundo. Los dedos del menor hincándose en sus hombros y sus ojos cerrándose dejándose llevar por el placer le indicaban cuando rozaba la zona indicada dentro de su cuerpo y ChungHyeop no podía evitar la sonrisa de su rostro, a la vez que, con cada movimiento, su miembro se sentía cada vez más y más a punto de estallar; mientras que el de WooYoung se rozaba contra su abdomen, mojándolo levemente con el pre semen que se acumulaba en su punta.

 

            Cuando el ritmo comenzó a ser frenético, ChungHyeop llevó su mano al miembro de WooYoung para hacer que aquel frenetismo llegara a su final y que ambos pudieran llegar a la vez. Comenzó a tocarlo, a rozar su punta con su dedo pulgar mientras que el menor se movía cada vez más y más rápido, provocando que sus ya de por sí aceleradas respiraciones se volvieran todavía mucho más aceleradas y entrecortadas, de la misma forma que los latidos de sus corazones, que resonaban en la habitación, haciéndose oír casi al mismo nivel que los muelles del colchón. Ambos continuaron con aquel ritmo frenético hasta que el placer finalmente estalló para los dos y, en ese momento, todo se detuvo por un segundo, sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones y el latido acelerado de sus corazones. Sus voces incluso se detuvieron, y ya no se volvió a escuchar el ruido de los muelles del colchón… hasta que sus respiraciones entrecortadas volvieron a oírse después de alcanzar el tan ansiado orgasmo.

 

            WooYoung dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ChungHyeop, pegándose más a su cuerpo, y el mayor pasó los brazos por su cintura para ayudar a que su miembro saliera de su cuerpo y lo pegó más a él, importándole muy poco que el semen del chico hubiera caído sobre su abdomen y que se estuvieran manchando con él, simplemente quería fundirse con él y ser uno solo, grabando a fuego en su memoria aquel momento.

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Esta historia y Sexuality (play me) están relacionadas y forman parte de un micro au en el que St.Van y BaRon comparten piso, bc, why not.  
> —He usado los nombres reales y no los artísticos para el desarrollo de esta historia, por lo que, me he referido a BaRon como ChungHyeop y a Ace como WooYoung (además de la mención especial a St.Van como GeumHyuk).  
> —Nos vemos en la siguiente historia llena de perversión de este grupo… que ya vamos a por la mitad de los que tengo pensados.


End file.
